Sweet Scentღ
by FreakyPokeGirl1
Summary: The personal stalker always loves to tease the maid. Usui/Misaki


→ **This is my first Maid-sama story, so don't wonder if it is OOC xD**

**I've finished this Anime four or five days ago and I freaking love it! (:**

→ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything xDD... :'( ... xDD**

→ **Rating: T. I should rate it M because of Usui! xD *cough*because of his hotness*cough*xD**

→ **Pairing: Usui (aka the Pervert Alien xD) x Misaki :D**

**●●•**

-"Prez, please calm down...", a scared Yukimura said sweat dropping. His whole body trembled in fear. Misaki, the school council president stood in front of him, with flames in her eyes. The school council room was a real mess. Pieces of paper were almost everywhere. –"Do you think she will kill us?", he whispered to his best friend Kanou. He shrugged and looked through his glasses. –"Should I hypnotize her?", the blue-haired guy wanted to take out his small pendulum, but Yukimura stopped him. He shook his head. –"No. When you do this again, you may get expelled." Usui, who sat on a chair, was reading a book. _´How to seduce girls'_ was the title. –"I'll manage this." The blond haired guy got up, laid the book on the chair and went towards Misaki. –"Misa-Chan." She turned around. –"What?!" Usui looked bored at her as he grabbed her chin.

-"They way you look now, turns me on." The maid blushed. –"Baka Usui! Do your dirty games with someone else! Pervert!" He licked her cheek, which was slightly pink.

–"But Misa-Chan is the only one who turns me _really_ on." Misaki looked at Usui, then she closed her eyes, breathed in and tried to slap him into his face. He was holding her chin with his right hand and caught her fist with his left hand. –"Misaki... do you want me to punish you?" Yukimura's and Kanou's face was pale. –"Do you think we should help her?"", Yukimura asked and covered his eyes. –"No. Besides, I don't think that she hates it..." the blue haired guy whispered. –"I heard that!" the maid yelled angrily.

Yukimura grabbed Kanou on his shirt. -"I-I think we should go now..." Kanou nodded. While his friend ran away as fast as he could, the blue haired guy walked slowly out of the room. He stopped in front of the door. –"Prez really likes you Usui." After, that Kanou ran away. Usui smirked, while Misaki almost freaked out. _–"This Bastards. Yukimura, Kanou. I swear you'll get detention for nine weeks and after that I'll throw you into a lion cage." _

Usui was still holding her fist and her chin. –"Usui! Let go of me now!" He shook his head. The green eyed guy brought his face closer to hers. He licked her cheek again.

–"I wanted to get rid of them, now I can talk to you in private Ayuzawa." She turned her face away. –"About what?"

Suddenly he threw her onto the desk. Usui was now on the top of Misaki. The blond haired guy stared at her. How she hated it, to be weaker than him. How she hated it, that he always annoyed her with his 'dirty games'. _Maybe she secretly enjoys it, but doesn't even know that._

–"About..." The blond haired guy bit her left ear. After that Usui licked it. She blushed madly. "Pervert; Baka; Bastart!" He put a finger on her mouth, which caused her to blush even more. The maid also hated it that she had to blush the whole time, when he did something 'pervert' to her.

He smirked at Misaki. –" Ayuzawa..." Usui's face went closer to hers. Misaki tried to fight back, the whole time she tried to get out of his grip, but she always failed. He was stronger than her and that annoyed the hell out of the golden eyed girl. Usui looked at her white blouse. –"I think a transparent uniform would look better on you." The black haired girl got really angry. –"Baka Usui. Pervert Alien. I hate you!" The green eyed guy shrugged. –"I love you too Ayuzawa." She sweat dropped. –"Didn't you understand me; I hate you. You annoy me, but at the same time you're always there when I need you. Baka get out of my head! Do you use some alien magic? Ahh I get it-" Usui cut her off,

-"I'm not some pervert alien; I'm your personal stalker.", the blond haired boy meant.

-"Then stop stalking me, pervert!" Usui shook his head. –"No; to stalk Ayuzawa is my favourite thing to do." He gently stroked her hair. The stalkers face went even closer to hers. Misaki's heart beat faster. _What is he planning?_

-"You are so hopeless; Ayuzawa."

He grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss. Misaki's eyes widened. She can't believe it; she can't believe it that he was kissing her.

Usui put his tongue into her mouth. She was a little shocked about this. At first the black haired girl wanted to bit him into the tongue, but then she started to enjoy the kiss. He knew how to move his tongue, but that didn't surprise her. She moaned quietly. –"U-Usui...B-aka..."

After a minute Misaki pulled away and looked deep in his eyes.

-"So you enjoyed it?", he grinned. –"Of course not!" Usui laughed and pointed with his finger at her. The green haired guy started to tease the maid.

–"So why did you moan? Misa-Chan enjoyed it! Misa-Chan enjoyed it! Misa-Chan-"

Her face was red, really red. But this time she wasn't blushing, she was angry. –"Pervert! Stop it already! About what did you want to talk with me?" He moved his head closer to her hair and smelled her sweet scent.

-"I wanted to ask you... which shampoo you use." Misaki slammed her head onto the desk. –"THE WHOLE TIME I THOUGHT YOU WOULD RAPE ME, BUT YOU JUST WANTED TO KNOW WHICH FUCKING SHAMPOO I USE?!"

-"...Yupp."

Usui looked at her with a puppy dog face. Misaki calmed down a little. She couldn't believe how cute he looked but no... he still was a pervert alien to her.

The golden eyed girl couldn't hold herself back. –"For the first time I think you look... ka... wa... ii..." Usui blushed really slightly. He closed his eyes. –"I think you look good too, but I still think a transparent uniform would look better on Misa-Chan..." The 'personal stalker' crossed his arms. –"Misa-Chan is a Baka, Baka, Baka, big Baka, Baka, Baka."

-"I'm not a Baka! You're the Baka!" He sighed. –"No, I'm Misa-Chans personal stalker." Usui kissed her forehead and finally let go of her arms. He walked slowly to the door.

-"Misa-Chan is the Baka here." The blond haired guy ran away. –"Usui, you pervert alien!" The maid chased after him. –"Personal stalker.", he corrected while running.

••●

→ **Done. Hope you like it! (:**

→ '**Baka' means Idiot in Japanese and 'Kawaii' cute (thanks Wikipedia xD)**

→ **I'm really sorry about eventual mistakes, but English isn't my best language xD**

→ **And an important thing: I want an own Usui! q.q**


End file.
